bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hostile Takeover
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: HostileTakeover.jpg |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 8 |last = True Colours |next = Twin Attack}} Hostile Takeover is the 8th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on July 11, 2010. Plot After the battle with Ren, Marucho is refreshed, and even constructs a speech program for the clone Akwimos. Fabia worries that Dan and the others do not fully trust her, as they were easily tricked by Ren. Dan assures her that they completely trust her after seeing how angry she got about Bakugan being used for war. Relieved, Fabia gives Shun, Marucho and Jake the real Hawktor, Akwimos and Coredem. Meanwhile, Ren leads the other Gundalians to kidnap two brawlers named Taylor and Casey. The two are taken back to Gundalia, where they are brainwashed into fighting against the Neathians. Dan and the others confront Ren, who sends Taylor and Casey to attack them. Dan and Shun battle Mason and Taylor, while Marucho and Jake battle Sid and Casey. Fabia however, sneaks off in hopes for finding Ren to discover his plans. After winning their respective battles and freeing Taylor and Casey from the Gundalians' control, they are all forced out of Bakugan Interspace. Ren reveals, that he is now in sole control of Bakugan Interspace. Featured Brawls Taylor & Casey Vs Sid Arkale & Mason Brown (Most of the brawl was not see''n) Mason activates the ability '''Bolting Chain' and Avior attacks Venoclaw. Venoclaw gets knocked out. * Taylor Life Force: 0 Sid activates the ability Jewel Deeper and Rubanoid attacks Buz Hornix. Buz Hornix gets knocked out. * Casey Life Force: 0 Dan Kuso & Shun Kazami Vs Mason Brown & Taylor Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Shun Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mason Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Taylor Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Mason throws out Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Taylor throws out Venoclaw. (Power: 800 Gs) Taylor activates the ability Lag-Range Dark Matter. (Drago: 900 - 600 Gs) Shun throws out Hawktor. (Power: 900 Gs) Shun activates the ability Ninja Defense, Wild Wind Dance to nullify Lag-Range Dark Matter. (Drago: 600 - 900 Gs) Mason sends out his Battle Gear: Lashor and equips it to Avior. (Avior: 900 - 1000 Gs) Mason activates his Battle Gear ability: Lashor Heavy Striker. (Avior: 1000 - 1400 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) (Hawktor: 900 - 500 Gs) (Rest of this Round was not shown) Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Shun Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mason Life Force: 400 Points (80%) * Taylor Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle (Most of this Round was not shown) Drago's Power Level is 100 Gs. Hawktor's Power Level is 100 Gs. Avior's Power Level is 1400 Gs. Venoclaw's Power Level is 800 Gs. Shun activates the ability Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot. (Hawktor: 100 - 500 - 800 Gs) (Avior: 1400 - 1100 Gs) Dan activates the ability Spinning Wall. (Drago: 100 - 500 - 1000 Gs) (Venoclaw: 800 - 300 Gs) Both Drago and Hawktor attack Avior and Venoclaw, wiping Venoclaw out and being taken by Dan. * Taylor Life Force: 0 Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon. (Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs) Drago attacks Avior, wiping him out. * Mason Life Force: 0 Dan & Shun Win Jake Vallory & Marucho Marukura Vs Sid Arkale & Casey Round 1 * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sid Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Casey Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Jake throws his Gate Card and Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Marucho throws out Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Casey throws out Buz Hornix. (Power: 800 Gs) Casey activates the ability Queen Riot. (Coredem: 900 - 600 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 600 Gs) Jake activates the ability Plate Shield to nullify Queen Riot. (Coredem: 600 - 900 Gs) (Akwimos: 600 - 900 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Depth World. (Akwimos: 900 - 1300 Gs) Casey activates the ability Durandal Cannon. (Buz Hornix: 800 - 1200 Gs) (Akwimos: 1300 - 900 gS) (Coredem: 900 - 500 Gs) Jake activates the ability Sling Exia. (Buz Hornix: 1200 - 700 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Sid then immediately sends out his Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear and equips it to Rubanoid. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1000 Gs) Sid activates his Battle Gear ability Destrakon Gear Brinel. (Rubanoid: 1000 - 1400 Gs) Casey activates the ability Queen Riot. (Coredem: 500 - 200 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 600 Gs) Jake opens his Gate Card (Darkus Battle Audience) to nullify Queen Riot, '''change Coredem and Akwimos' attribute to Darkus and decrease the opponent's power by 500. (Coredem: 200 - 500 Gs) (Akwimos: 600 - 900 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1400 - 900 Gs) (Buz Hornix: 700 - 200 Gs) Marucho activates the ability '''Heal Blue. (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Coredem: 500 - 800 Gs) Akwimos and Coredem attack Buz Hornix, wiping him out and taken by Jake. * Casey Life Force: 0 (Rest of this Round was not shown) Round 2 * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sid Life Force: 100 Points (20%) Battle (Most of this Round was not shown) Akwimos Power Level is 900 Gs. Coredem's Power Level is 900 Gs. Rubanoid is equipped with Destrakon Gear and Power Level is 700 Gs. Jake sends out his Battle Gear: Rock Hammer and equips it to Coredem. (Coredem: 900 - 1000 Gs) Marucho also sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 900 - 1000 Gs) Sid opens his Gate Card (Ruby Storm) to add 400 Gs to Rubanoid and enable his Level 2 Battle Gear Ability to be activated. (Rubanoid: 700 - 1100 Gs) Sid then activates his Battle Gear ability: Destrakon Gear Vickers. (Rubanoid: 1100 - 1500 Gs) (Coredem: 1000 - 600 Gs) (Akwimos: 1000 - 600 Gs) Jake counters by activating his Battle Gear ability: Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster. (Coredem: 600 - 1000 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1500 - 1100 Gs) Marucho follows along by activating his Battle Gear ability: Gigarth Pointer. (Akwimos: 600 - 900 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1100 - 800 Gs) Akwimos attacks Rubanoid wiping him out. * Sid Life Force: 0 Jake & Marucho Win Character Debuts *Casey *Taylor Bakugan Debuts *Venoclaw *Buz Hornix Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Coredem *Hawktor *Akwimos *Venoclaw *Buz Hornix *Avior *Rubanoid Battle Gear Debuts *Lashor Battle Gear Seen *Lashor *Destrakon Gear *Rock Hammer *Gigarth Video de:Feindliche Übernahme Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes